


Bulletproof

by shirusnake



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, im sorry, its a jokefic im sorry, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirusnake/pseuds/shirusnake
Summary: this is a very spicy fanfiction about solid and liquid snake pls rate and subscribe thank u





	

“Snake! You're too late!” Tall, blond, and devilishly handsome, Liquid Snake finally made himself known to the intruder, who only looked puzzled in return.  
“Liquid?! What the hell!” Solid Snake growled, his eyes shining piercing icy daggers into what appeared to be his own face, though it didn't belong to him.  
“I've already fucked our Father, and now you'll never get your chance!”  
“...Chance?” Was that intrigue on Snake's part?”  
“...Yes, _chance._ You see, brother- while our Father had me pinned down against the bed, he dislocated his hip while fucking me too roughly. It'll be weeks before he recovers, and by that time, you'll be dead!”  
“Not a chance, Liquid!” Snake fires off his SOCOM pistol out of anger, but the bullet ricochets off of the bullet proof glass, rebounding and burrowing itself into Snake's shin. The man let out a cry, falling to the metal flooring, gripping his leg in agony.  
“Snake, that wont work! This is bullet proof glass.”


End file.
